In recent times, online gaming has acquired an important place in an entertainment industry. Typically, a player performs one or more game related activities on a gaming apparatus to win an online game in a single player or a multiplayer mode. In the multiplayer online game, different players associated with the online game are connected to a game server through a communication network, such as Internet. Further, a gaming establishment is configured to promote multiplayer mode wherein multiple players participate as team members of a team or independently and perform activities in a collaborative manner to defeat an opponent team and earn credits/rewards.
However, there exist certain limitations associated with playing the aforementioned multiplayer online game. Firstly, the multiplayer online game may include multiple rounds to be achieved in order to win the multiplayer online game. In such an example, the players often do not have patience to play the all rounds as it is a time consuming activity. Such time consuming activities lead the players to lose their interest. To overcome the aforementioned problem, most of the multiplayer games are generally programmed to incorporate bots to play on the behalf of the player. However, such bots are inefficient and may not provide the desirable results. For example, when the connection between the player and the game server is lost, the bots are employed to play on the behalf of the player. If the player is playing a wager-based game, such bots may not earn the credits/rewards as desired by the player.
Therefore, in light of the foregoing discussion, there exists a need to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks associated with playing the online game.